Xx Texting in a classroom xX
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: Grimm!Teacher, Ichigo!Student, they are texting in glass to each other, and then they can't keep their hands to each other when they get home. The other summary sucked. So tell me how this is?
1. Poem Text convo

******Loveless Paradox**: **_Heyy guys, I know this is short but I thought it was really cute and stuff and wanted to post it up. REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**_Tell me what you think because this is what you get when you have two girls completely bored in math class, we end up texting eachother._**

**_My friend and I decided to try and be romantic and this is what we got. xD  
_**

My friend = Boy

Me/ CelestialAng = Girl

* * *

**Boy: **_I love the way your hair looks in the sunlight._

**Girl: **_When I look at the sun, it makes me think of you. Your beautiful smile brightens my day._

**Boy: **_Aw you're so cute! You make my life!_

**Girl: **_I hope you walk off the earth into endless despair. I will follow you endlessly no matter the consequences._

**Boy: **_I would cross the world for you my love! I would drown in the deepest sea to know you're happy. _

**Girl: **_If you come upon a step you must o'erleap, I will life you high and watch you shine—my sweet. _

**Boy: **_You're way too good for me, I don't deserve your love and affection._

**Girl: **_We're meant to be my love, like a key and a lock destined to meet. _

**Boy: **_I'll be your boyfriend until the end of time._

**Girl: **_My love will not end, it will go on forever._

**Boy: **_Same here, darling._

* * *

******Loveless Paradox**: Hi guys! So please tell me what you think of that... lol... I thought it was adorable and cheesy and romantic in a way.

**I was thinking of putting it into a like maybe a Grimm x Ichi -Bleach story but I thought it would be too OOC...**

**If you can think of a good plot line that would go with this PM me.. xD**

**Much appretiated,**

** - Love,**

** Alii**


	2. Texting in the classroom

******Loveless Paradox**: I wanted to write a story to the texting conversation my friend and I had.. A bunch of people gave me ideas and then I came up with this. Also inspired by a picture on photobucket.

**Illusion:** Alii-kins doesn't own any of the bleach characters only this story and the poem/ texting convo.

******Loveless Paradox**: My lemon will be in the second chapter... No need to worry...

**Illusion:** Get on with it freak..

******Loveless Paradox**: *pout* Fiine.

* * *

**2 years prior -Ichi: 16 Grimmjow: 24**

It all started the night before when Ichigo and his friends had snuck into a bar, they were fine until Renji had been mistaken for 18 and offered drinks. Later when Ichigo was separated from his friends he had, had one too many drinks and the next morning he woke up in bed with a man. Not just any man, this teal haired man was incredibly handsome on Ichigo's hot scale.

Letting out a curse Ichigo stumbled out of the bed and grabbed his clothing. Slipping his clothing on he rushed out of the room, down a hallway and out the person's front door. Realizing he was only a block from his home, he sent a silent thank you. Pulling out his cellphone, he saw he had a bunch of text messages. Reading through the messages he smiled as his friends were checking up on him.

**Renji- **_Hey Ichigo, Did you get home safely?_

**Rukia- **_We lost you in the crowd, you get home?_

**M****izuiro- **_I saw you walk off with a guy :) How was your night? xD_

Ichigo sighed as he noticed he had a few dozen missing calls from his father and sister Yuzu. Ichigo answered all hi text messages and walked into his house. Easily dodging his exuberant father he closed himself in his bedroom, his day was pretty boring after that until the next day.

Ichigo walked into the school with his signature scowl in place, people avoided him and he could easily find his friends in his first period class; math. The teacher was apparently on maternity leave and they'd be getting a new teacher. Sitting down beside Renji and Uryuu, Ichigo let out a chuckled as the couple bickered back and forth. It didn't bother Ichigo that his friends were gay since he himself was gay. Renji and Uryuu would bicker but later they'd kiss and make-up.

When the bell rang Ichigo sat in his designated seat and waited for the new teacher to arrive. The door to the classroom opened and Ichigo saw a flash of blue and he felt his stomach drop and his heart go into a panic. The male teacher had glasses but Ichigo knew it was the man he'd spent the night with. By the smirk on the teal haired male, Ichigo realized that the teacher also knew it was him.

"My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, shut up or leave."

**Present Time- Ichi: 18 Grimmjow: 26**

Grumbling under his breath Ichigo stared out the window as his teacher and lover taught them Pre-Calculus math. Letting out a huff, his teacher scared him out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Kurosaki." Ichigo fumbled with his textbook and looked up guiltily.

"Yes Mr. Jaegerjaques?" His blue haired lover frowned at him and looked down at his empty paper.

"Mr Kurosaki, that's unacceptable. Please remain after school." The teacher grinned, turning to sit back at his desk. Ichigo stifled a smile behind his hand.

"Yes sir, Sorry sir." He looked down at his textbook as the teacher sat down. A minute later his cellphone buzzed, flipping it open he smirked. How come a teacher was allowed to have his phone open in the middle of class, while the students had to have them off? Although Ichigo never obeyed the rule, like most of the students, he kept it on vibrate. Since there were fifteen minutes left in class, Ichigo settled back in his chair, reading his text message.

**Grimmjow-** _I love the way your hair looks in the sunlight._

Ichigo looked up at his lover who had removed his glasses, and was smirking at him. Ichigo grinned and decided to be cheesy because he was bored out of his mind.

**Ichigo- **_When I look at the sun, it makes me think of you, your amazing smile, brightens my day. 3_

Grimmjow smiled as he read the text message, obviously Ichigo was in a playful mood. Hitting the reply button he made himself a little out of character.

**Grimmjow- **_Aw, you're so cute! You make my life complete!_

Ichigo let out a quiet chuckle and looked around just in case someone had heard him, his friend; Uryuu Ishida, turned around and smiled quickly whispering_._

"What the hell has you laughing in the middle of class." Ichigo smirked and showed Uryuu his phone.

"Turn around Ishida, I don't want to get in trouble." The two eighteen year old boys resumed to what they were doing before they talked. Grimmjow opened his phone and snorted.

**Ichigo-** _When you walk off the earth into endless despair, I will follow you endlessly no matter the consequences._

What the hell was his little uke thinking, ignoring the fact that he was turning twenty- seven in the next year he replied.

**Grimmjow-**_ I would cross the world for you, my love! I would drown in the deepest of seas to know you're happy._

Ichigo let out a slight squeak and looked up into the amused eyes of his lover. Letting out an embarrassed whimper he hit reply.

**Ichigo-**_ If you come upon a step you must over leap, I will life you high and watch you shine~ my sweet._

Grimmjow smiled and lipped it to being pitiful, he'd punish Ichigo later.

**Grimmjow-** _You're way too good for me, I don't deserve your love and affection._

A moment later Grimmjow's phone re-buzzed.

**Ichigo- **_We're meant to be my love, like a key and a lock destined to meet._

Snorting Grimmjow instantly thought of Ichigo being used as his lock and he the key.

**Grimmjow-** _I'll be your boyfriend, until the end of time. _

He saw his little uke blush in his seat and quickly put his phone in his pocket and looking around in case people saw him. Unlike him the students were actually working on their assignment. He'd question Ichigo about his conversation with Uryuu Ishida, he'd have to warn Ichigo about smiling in front of other men... His lover knew he was possessive.

**Ichigo-**_ My love will not end, it will go on **forever.**_

Grimmjow texted back and the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Standing up Grimmjow announced.

_**"Finish this for homework, I'm expecting all your work tomorrow. No exceptions." **_

The class groaned.

As the students filed out Grimmjow sat Ichigo shake his head at Ishida then slowly put his stuff in his bag. Once they were by themselves Grimmjow stood behind Ichido and kissed his orange haired lover on the neck. He chuckled when his uke shivered and leaned against him.

"My place?" Grimmjow placed his hands on Ichigo's hips and squeezed. Ichigo let out a moan and rubbed himself like a cat against Grimmjow.

"Grimm..." Ichigo whimpered and nodded. Grimmjow packed his stuff in his suitcase and both he and Ichigo ran to his car.

* * *

******Loveless Paradox**- Nobody panic this isn't the end... There's a reason it's rated M..

**Ichigo-** Alii.. What just happened..

**Grimmjow-** Well.. You got yourself completely hammered Ichi, and then you woke up in my bed.

**Ichigo-** !

**Grimmjow-** Then you ditched me and left me to wake by myself..

******Loveless Paradox**- Now Grimmjow, calm down.

**Grimmjow-** I won't calm down! I woke up to find you gone! And now your talking to Uryuu with that sexy smile of yours!

**Ichigo-** I'm sorry Grimm, He and I have been friends for years.

**Grimmjow-** *growl* Whatever.

******Loveless Paradox**- *huggles* Aww, you're so cute. It's okay.. You'll have Ichigo all to yourself the next chapter.

**Grimmjow-** *evil grin* Really?!

**Ichigo-** Alii!

******Loveless Paradox**-_ Review Review Review, please!_

xD Thanks for reading all,

-Alii-kins


	3. Fun in the bedroom  Lemon!

******Loveless Paradox**: Well normally when I rate a story M, I **have **to add a lemon! So here ya go.. Sorry it took so long, I was falling behind in Math class, and I was in South Africa for the world cup. I finally graduated, I mean wow.. I got complete writers block for this one piece I'm sooooo sorry.

**Ichigo: ***tsk tsk* That's not good Alii, I mean you shouldn't be fallin- WHAT, A LEMON!

**Grimmjow: ***chuckles* I waited a very long time for this Ichi, you better be prepared.

**Ichigo: **!

******Loveless Paradox**: *giggle* I **don't **own any of these characters... Please tell me what you think...

* * *

**Xx-Texting in the classroom : Lemon -xX**

As soon as they were inside Grimmjow's apartment, Ichigo headed towards the bedroom. Grimmjow hung his coat up in the closet and placed his briefcase on a chair in the kitchen, he knew he wouldn't be opening it anytime tonight. Slowly loosening his tie, Grimmjow walked towards his bedroom where he found a naked Ichigo already on the bed waiting for him. Chuckling Grimmjow placed his now-removed tie on the dresser and began unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Impatient aren't we?" Grimmjow smirked as his little lover whimpered and began moving around restlessly. By the time he got to the last button on his shirt, Ichigo had already sprung off the bed and was tugging on his pants. At school Ichigo was scary looking hard shelled male, at home in Grimmjow's bed he was an adorable whimpering wanton. Nobody saw this side of Ichigo and if they did, Grimmjow would snap their necks in half, Ichigo belonged to Grimmjow.

As Ichigo helped Grimmjow out of his shoes he quickly stripped himself of his pants, and stood naked just like Ichigo. Ichigo stepped forward and ran his hands over the muscles on Grimmjow's chest, sooner rather than later Ichigo began slipping his hands down towards Grimmjow's rather large manhood. Ichigo let out a whimper when Grimmjow quickly grabbed his wrists and lifted Ichigo's hands high above his head so that he was completely and utterly open to Grimmjow's hot gaze.

"Ah-ah, you know the rules Ichi-love. Can't touch that until you beg for me." Pushing Ichigo backwards, Grimmjow slowly lowered the smaller male onto his bed and followed him down. The little uke let out a slight growl and wiggled beneath the taller male.

"But Grimmjow..." Grimmjow cut off Ichigo's whine with a kiss, it started out as a peck and then slowly turned out of control. Ichigo let out little moans and when Grimmjow pulled away with a grin, Ichigo blushed at the string of saliva attached between their lips.

"Ichigo, we've been over this. I want you to-" Grimmjow cut off his sentence as his lover rolled on his stomach and lifted his hips for Grimmjow to see. Ichigo had his hands underneath his chest and his face was turned towards Grimmjow. He had the most adorable face, a cross between a pout and wanton begging face.

"Please, please please! Grimmjow-sama, I want it!" Ichigo ended up yelling at the end and then went silent. Grimmjow staring wide eyed surprised that his lover was giving up so easily this time, chucked.

"I believe those were the incorrect lines, Ichigo. You can't be so demanding, beg!" Grimmjow kneeled and circled Ichigo's entrance with a gentle finger. Teasing the hole causing Ichigo's whole body to quiver, Grimmjow watched Ichigo try to think at what he was to say.

"G—Grimmjow-sama." Ichigo shuddered and wiggled his ass in the air a little more teasingly. "Please punish me! Use your big hand and mark my ass red." Ichigo was amazed at how Grimmjow's eyes glazed over and the way he hungrily stared at his waving ass.

Gently placing his hand on Ichigo's delectable ass, Grimmjow gently began to caress it. When the red-head whined and impatiently pushed against the hand, Grimmjow spoke again. "That's a good boy Ichi, just what I wanted to hear." There was a loud snapping sound filling the air, along with the pleasurable feel of pain from the right cheek of his ass.

"Yes Grimmjow-sama! Thank you, please punish me more!" Ichigo arched his back as his head stared at the ceiling. It was an awkward position with his ass in the air, but he loved it. When the second slap came, Ichigo cried out happily. "Again!"

After hitting Ichigo's ass multiple times, Grimmjow paused, noticing his lovers ass was dangerously red, bordering purple. Leaning down he ran his tongue soothingly over the reddened skin. "Good boy, now I want you to lay on your back and spread your pretty little legs for me."

Gasping for breath, Ichigo happily turned over and lay on his back. Once he was in position he grabbed the bottom of his thighs and spread his legs for his lover. Grimmjow caressed his lovers body with his eyes, and sometimes wondered how he landed this beautiful creature. Grabbing the lube from the nightstand, Grimmjow quickly prepared the restless male beneath him and covered his cock as well. He sincerely didn't want to hurt his little berry-chan.

"You've tortured me since the classroom, and I will have you Ichi." Grimmjow growled, Ichigo gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen that left him dazed for a bit before he continued preparing the other. With three fingers inside the small male, Grimmjow decided he was ready. It certainly wasn't their first time together, but like he said he didn't want to hurt the other. Placing Ichigo's legs over his shoulder, Grimmjow thrust inside. Moaning he gave a shallow thrust before he stopped, allowing Ichigo to adjust to his size before he began pounding him into the mattress. Ichigo moaned loving the feeling of Grimmjow fitting so fully inside. His lover fit him perfectly that Ichigo didn't know how he would have lived without this handsome man. Clutching Grimmjow's steady biceps, Ichigo slid Grimmjow's cock out a bit then back in.

Catching on that Ichigo was ready for him, the taller male adjusted the red-heads legs on his shoulders before slamming back in. With scary accuracy he rammed right into the smaller's prostate causing him to cry out, surely the neighbors heard that one. Practically bending Ichigo in half the blue haired male kissed his lover with all his pent up passion and love that Ichigo had to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from releasing right then and there.

Their lovemaking wasn't completely perfect like in those novels, where everything was perfectly timed. Sometimes you could hear Grimmjow curse and stumble around on his arms from trying to support his and Ichigo's weight but sometimes when he stumbled it would push him deeper inside the red-head, causing said red-head practically slobber all over his lovers face. Not terribly the most romantic thing, and more often than not it caused them to catch colds at the same time. So they would cuddle up on the bed and offer each other a tissue or some flat 7-up from the bedside table depending on how they were situated. They were both breathing incredibly hard, sometimes forgetting how to breath, or breathing too much and practically drooling on the other from the build up of saliva in their mouths.

"Oh!... Oh god!" Ichigo whispered, meeting Grimmjow's thrusts with little difficulty, with the practice they did, they were practically in sync. If one fumbled, the other corrected it and they would keep going at it. Grimmjow snapped his hips forward and was rewarded with a moan. Reaching down Grimmjow enfolded his lovers cock in his hand and began to slowly pump it along with his erotic thrusts. Feeling the familiar heat rising in his lower stomach, Grimmjow grit his teeth and growled.

"Inside? Or on your face?" Ichigo arched his back at the pleasurable thought of both of those happening, they could always have a second round. Unbeknownst to him he was tightening his walls around Grimmjow causing the other to huff out a breath of agony. "Ichigo." He snapped his hips forward impatiently.

"Inside!" Ichigo released his orgasm all over their chests and loved the aftershocks of Grimmjow still thrusting inside him before he felt the warm liquid of his lovers peak. He loved listening, watching and enjoying Grimmjow when he orgasmed because the teal haired male would scrunch up his face and there would be a low rumbling sound coming from his chest feeding into Ichigo's. Then of course there was the fact that his lover released inside of him, he loved the feel of it dripping down his thighs. Also the look of satisfaction that Grimmjow sent him when he would get up to clean off in the bathroom afterwards.

The two collapsed onto each other and Ichigo tucked his lover against his stomach, giggling when Grimmjow cleaned off his stomach with little licks. Running his hand through his lovers hair Ichigo cursed when he noticed a beeping light on his phone which he placed on the nightstand just in case his dad called about something _important._ Reaching out he opened his phone and saw it was a text from Grimmjow, frowning at his phones delayed receiving Ichigo opened the phone and smiled so brightly, he was sure his lover thought he was insane.

Closing his phone and replacing it on the phone, Ichigo wrapped his arms around his cuddly lover and drifted off to sleep thinking of the response to his last text to his lover was.

_**Same here, darling. -Grimmjow xoxo  
**_

* * *

******Loveless Paradox**: And that's the end of that, I'm so sorry it took so long to write. I'm not completely happy with how it turned out but I just wasn't in the mood to write it.

**Ichi-chan:** Why isn't Grimmy cuddling me?

******Loveless Paradox**: Because Grimmjow is the kitty, and he needs to be pet.

**Grimm-love:** … *purr * Alright.

******Loveless Paradox**: Please tell me what you think. _Review. _

And maybe read some of my other pieces XD Apparently they're good. A lot of people like em. If you liked this one you may like my Grimmjow x Ichigo: Open the door, Ichi!

s/5415249/1/Open-the-door-Ichi


End file.
